DIGIMON ADVENTURE: ESCAPE FROM BOSS GECKOMON
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Taking place after Digimon Tri, Tai and the others are ready to put all battles for the future involving Digimon behind them but unfortunately, this piece is short lived when gennai contacts them from the future telling them that their children have been captured and brainwashed by Boss geckomon and need their parents to help escape the Crime Boss of the digital world. Taiora
1. Chapter 1

Tai ran as fast as he could to izzy's apartment, while he was happy to see everyone again, he was also a bit anxious to see his former childhood best friend, Sora Takenouchi.

Ever since Sora and Matt had started dating, Tai had tried his best to Distance himself from sora, she must have tried to call him a million times to hang out as they used too but tai never picked up.

He had tried dating other girls like Meiko Mochizuki for one but this relationship hadn't really worked out.

Izzy hadn't told him what the problem was, only that he had to come to his apartment asap.

Tai ran up the stairs and he and Agumon entered the apartment to see everyone else was already there.

" Oh, good tai, your here," Izzy said as he greeted his best friend.

" Sorry im late, my Business School classes ran long."

" That's ok Tai, we only arrived here a few minutes before you did."

Tai recognized the Voice, it was sora.

He didn't really respond to her but if he had turned to see her, he would have seen the look of disappointment on her face.

" A few hours ago a reserved a special message from gennai," Izzy said.

" well, what does it say?" Yolei asked.

" It's better if I show you."

Izzy then typed a few keys on his computer and a hologram of gennai appeared in the center of the room.

" Greeting Digidestend, I fear I grave news for all of you. In the very distant future when your children take over the mantle of Digidestened, I fear there will be greater perils than you have ever faced that your children must bear for not only will their time see the birth of the son of myotismon but also The Rebirth of the Dark Masters, but neither of these reasons is why I have contacted you in the past, your children, the future digidestined have been captured by Shogun geckomon's cousin, Boss Geckomon, the most powerful and deadly Yakuza boss in all of the digital world, he has captured all but one of your children and Brainwashed them into becoming his servants, the Digital world is slowly becoming the new domain of the reborn Dark Masters and your children are the only ones who can give the digital world any hope."

"So..how do we help?" Davis asked.

" That's not the question we should be asking, how could The dark masters come back, how could Myotismon have a son, how could..."

" Matt, for once shut up!"

Everyone was surprised to here sora say this, even tai was surprised.

" In order to free your children from Boss Geckomon's grasp, you must Put yourselves in with Boss Geckomon's Entourage, I will give you all disguises for you to fit in and luck for you all humans are not rare since in the future there are a lot more humans in the digital world than in your time, once you come to the future, Davis's former Digimon partner veemon and a Patamon will help you along the way.

" what do you mean former?" Davis asked.

" In the future Davis, once you grow to adulthood your partner veemon will find another human tamer, it will be one of Izzy's Sons. Before you enter boss Geckomon's palace, I will tell you who your children are and how you can help save them."

The hologram than ended.

Tai was a bit confused by all the things he had just heard but he then realized that the others were probably confused as well, after all, how would a regular person react to hearing that your future child was in trouble buy these thoughts were interrupted by a family voice.

" tai can we talk?" Sora asked.

" sure sor, what's up."

" Tai, why have you been avoiding me, iv been trying to call you for weeks and my calls just keep going to voice mail."

He didn't know how to reply to what his best friend was asking him, he knew it was childish to avoid her like this but he just couldn't deal with the pain of hearing her voice and knowing she loved another guy, how corny was that.  
He then turned around and looked Sora in the eyes. In her beautiful Crimson eyes.

" well, you know the business school has been really busy lately and you know..."

Sora looked a tad disappointed but also understanding since she was also going to school for Design.

" so how have you been anyway, how's Meiko?"

" well last I heard she's doing good but I wouldn't know right now we broke up a few months ago."

For some reason, Tai thought he saw a slight smile on his best friend's face as he said this.

" sorry to hear that you two seemed really cute together."

Tai shrugged then replied.

" so how's Matt?" Tai asked trying to make the conversation less awkward than it already was.

" To be honest I don't know, our relationship hasn't been great lately a few weeks ago I found him in bed with one of his groupies."

Tai clenched his fists in Anger as he heard this. How could Matt be so stupid as to cheat on a girl like Sora, but another thing that bothered tai was why did Sora seem so submissive, it wasn't who she was, Sora was a tough-as-nails tomboy that didn't take s** ***** ** _from anybody, that was one of the things Tai liked about her when he first met her as a young man and later on loved about her as he got older, after this mission was over Tai would do everything in his power to beat the s_** *** out of matt for cheating on sora with some groupie but then the guilt of ignoring Sora for all this time started to kick in.

You should have been there for her so she didn't have to feel so alone, so she would still keep a fraction of who he knew she really was.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw everybody else talking about what they'd just heard but the thing that really caught his eye was his little sister Kari was taking to his male best friend Izzy, they seemed oddly close recently, also whenever Izzy came over to Tai's apartment, Kari always seemed to comb her hair and where her more noticeable clothes. Was Kari crushing on Izzy?

" Gennai sent me another message," Izzy said.

The email details how each of us will cross over into the future, we would have to enter in a certain code in order to open a digital world portal to the Future and each of us would have to hold our d3s and digivices to the computer all at the same time.

Izzy did so and the whole group was transported to the digital world.

The next feeling tai felt was his body Collide into a pile of sand.

Tai spat out a small amount of sand and looked around to see he and the other Digidestened had been transported to server continent's desert, he dusted himself off and tried to help Agumon.

" You okay buddy?"

" Yea tai, im fine but where is Biyomon?"

"I'm over here." They heard the bird digimons muffled voice and found biyomon but her head was now buried in the sand.

" Biyo, is that you?" Tai hard sora calls out.

" Yeah she's over here, come on."

Sora joined the two as they helped dig biyomon out of the sand.

The Bird Digimon ruffled her feathers then thanked everyone for helping her out of the sand, especially Agumon.

" Thanks for helping me out Agumon," Biyomon said sweetly causing Agumon to blush.

" All right C'mon lovebirds, we gotta find veemon and a Patamon.

" you don't have to look far."  
Sora and tai saw veemon and a Patamon waiting nearby.

" we've been waiting for you guys for hours." The Patamon said cheerfully.

" ya, I got sand stuck between my toes that will take weeks to get out."

" Veemon!" Davis cried as he ran towards his Digimon partner and hugged veemon lovingly.

" Ha, Davish, it's so funny to see you so young again, you're still stinky. "  
Everyone laughed for a few minutes before their attention was brought back to the Patamon.

"Our tamer Mikey sent us to help get the other new Digidestend out of boss Geckomon's Palace." The Patamon said as it landed on veemon's head.

" so you're going to take us to Gennai's house?" Kari asked.

" no his house was destroyed a while ago after The Rebirth of Aruamon, gennai now lives in the castle of fear.

As the group followed the pair mimi noticed Matt looking suspiciously at veemon and the Patamon.

" Why are you staring at them like that?" Mimi whispered to matt.

" I don't trust these two, I mean if gennai wanted us to save our future kids then why didn't he meet us here?"

" Because of Gennai's Dead." Veemon said.

Everyone stopped in the tracks as they herd this news.

" How...did..he..die?" Mimi asked.

" Gennai was killed by gennai's evil sister Archamonda, she killed him so she could use his blood to bring back Myotismon's son Aruamon."

" Let me guess, the guy wouldn't stay dead?" Tai asked.

" How did yea know, he was just killed for the third time a month ago."

The DigiDestined traveled for another hour till they all felt the heat begin to increase, the ground became rockier till the area began to change entirely to a more volcanic region.

" uh, im sweating like a horse here."  
Davis said as he took off his jacket and shirt to reveal his tan muscular chest.  
Yolei for some reason couldn't look away.

"What are you looking at?" Davis asked yolei.

Yolei blushed and looked away.

" Nothing!" Yolei said while trying to hide her blushing face.

" we're here." Veemon said.  
The First and second Digidestend looked in fascination at the castle of fear.

The two led the digidestened into the castle.  
Everyone was looked in wonder at the inner walls of the castle, the whole place was completely covered in black and red.

" our tamer built this place to be an exact replica of Darth Vader's castle on Mustafar from Rogue one."

" What's Rogue one?" Ken asked.

" Oh yeah, I forgot you guys were from the early 2000s."  
The Patamon said as he pressed a small red button and a large blue hologram of gennai appeared in the center of the room.

" greetings Digidestened, Im glad you have all gathered here."

" Wait, gennai, how can you still be alive, they told us you were killed?" Izzy asked.

" I was but before I died I downloaded a small part of myself into the digital worlds Databanks so if I was physically killed I would still live on in a certain way at least."

" so Gennai...your message said you would talk about our kids?" Tk asked.

Gennai nodded.

" In total there are 15 New Digidestend now, I know they are now led by one of Izzy's son's, what his name again oh yes Micheal but he went missing before your other children were captured, at the time your children were being led by Sora's eldest Daughter Atsuko.

( Palace of Boss Geckomon)

Boss geckomon Drank a huge glass of sake while his two human dancers danced to the loud music blaring through his sandy palace, it had once been the bass of Devimon when he had wished to the crime lord of the digital world but now that seat was filled by him.

The dance was interrupted by one of Boss geckomon's guards being thrown into the center of the main hall.  
A tall Digimon in a dark brown cloak came down the sand covered sand steps, the figure then stood before Boss Geckomon's throne.

The Digimon took off his cloak to reveal himself to be piedmon.

" Greetings o bloated one, I believe you have something I want.  
To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: welcome Boss Geckomon's palace.

"What Brings you here clown?" Boss Geckomon said as his court looked in terror.

" Forgive me for my intrusion o great one but I come here on behalf of my Fellow Dark masters, I know for a fact you have the offspring of the DigiDestined in your palace, I would like to take them off your hands."

Boss Geckomon began to laugh heartily and his entire court laughed along with him, what really annoyed piedmon was the annoying laughter of the terriermon sitting at the bottom of Boss geckomon's throne.

" You are indeed like the fool you are dressed as but I will not surrender my most prized possessions."

Piedmon looked down at the two human dancing girls chained to Boss geckomon's thrown.

One had short blue hair and glasses, the other had shoulder-length blond hair and bright blue eyes.

These two were obviously the children of Joe kido and T. K. Takaishi.

" very well, then may I ask to stay here for the next few days before I return to my fellow dark masters?"

Boss geckomon nodded his bloated head.

" Thank you." Piedmon then bowed.

" Service boy, bring the clown to one of my guest rooms."

A young boy with bright orange hair and Brown eyes entered and vowed to his master. Piedmon recognized the boy as sora takenouchi's son Haruhiko.

The boy led piedmon down a rather dark path. Piedmon looked down at the boy, he looked about 8 years old, how easy it would be to kill the boy right now but he couldn't yet if he did, then he could not kill the other children as well.

" Here is your room sir." The room was like the rest of the palace was covered in sand.

Before Haruhiko left, piedmon stopped the boy and gave him a single Digi-dollar.

" for your trouble."

( The castle of fear)

Cody opened one of two chests in the main room of the castle.

Most of the costumes were old ragged clothes with leather straps and horned helmets, some of them didn't even have shirts.

" No offense gennai but these costumes seem pretty crazy," Cody said as he tried to find something that would fit him.

" The denizens of Boss geckomon's palace are not known for there sense of style Cody, in order to blend in you must dress like them," Gennai replied.

" I can't wear this, it's completely disgusting," Mimi said holding a ripped up shirt.

" oh don't worry mimi, you won't be wearing that, the girl's clothes are in the second chest."

Mimi opened it with slight interest but was disappointed again when she saw all the outfits were skimpy Bikini's.

"What the hell is this?" Yolei said angrily.

" oh well...you see the majority of females in Boss geckomon's Palace are dancers," Gennai replied.

" This is degrading, no self-respecting woman should wear stuff like this!" Yolei said.

" I don't know yolei, that outfit would be a huge upgrade over your usual clothes," Davis said jokingly.

Yolei smacked Davis hard in the back of the head!

" im not dressing like some stripper, I'll just wear one of the boy costumes," Sora said.

Tai handed sora a brown long sleeve shirt and a small helmet the covered half her face.

" Thanks, tai."

" No, prob sor but for the record, I think you would have looked sexy in one of those Bikini's." Sora blushed as tai said this, she also felt a shimmer of happiness at seeing her best friend, Taichi actually notices her again.

Mimi noticed sora blushing.

" Finally, mimi thought to herself. Those two sure took there time and now that sora's hopping aboard the s.s. taichi, that meant she could move in on Yamato.

Once everyone was in costume gennai spoke again.

" now are you all aware of your new Identities and stories?"

" yep, we bring Yolei, Kari, and mimi to Boss geckomon's palace to sell him new dancers and once there we will find our kids but how are we supposed to undo the brainwashing?" Tk asked.

" once you make contact with your child, hold your Digivices and D-3's to there eyes, this will undo the damage Boss geckomon has done."

" How do we get there though, it took almost two hours just to get here?"

" stop complaining Davis!" Tk said.

" You shut up Tj! " Davis replied.

" there's no need to worry you will not have to travel again all the way to his Palace for that would take days,no there's a special portal made in this house to transport you anywhere else into the digital world all you have to do is type in the exact coordinates which I shall give you."

" Wait, if you had that then why did we have to walk here?" Sora asked.

" Because the portals one way and only works once a day.

An hour later izzy had typed in the exact coordinates and opened the portal.

" I honestly wish I didn't have to leave this place there are so many questions I have about this place," Izzy said.

" I'm sure we will have plenty of time to explore and ask questions after we rescue our kids," Kari said while trying to get izzy's attention away from the inner workings of the castle.

" Yea, your probably right," Izzy replied

Tai noticed the two holding each other's hands.

" one last thing before you all go, remember well as soon as you enter the castle make sure to stick in pairs of two or three, this way it will be less likely that you will be discovered by the other denizens of Boss Geckomon's Palace.

everyone agreed in the teams were decided.

Tai -sora

Matt - mimi

Ken - Cody

Davis - yolei

Izzy -kari

Joe - tk

The 12 passes through the portal with ease and were transported to the outside doors of Boss geckomon's palace.

" Uhh, this place looks gross," Mimi said.

" It's probably worse on the inside," Tai said.

Before they entered tai felt sora's hand clench his and did the same back.

There were so many things tai wanted to say to her, so many things to ask but he knew this wasn't the time to tell her but he would, as soon as this mission was over and he helped save sora's kids, his kids too apparently. Gennai said he had a son and Daughter in there, even though he didn't know them, they were still his and he wouldn't let them spend the rest of there lives in this stinking old palace as servants.

The entrance door opened slowly and revealed a dark hallway that looked completely empty until they saw a young boy walk out to them.

The boy looked about 11 or 12 with Dark

Blue hair, the group was shocked to see the boy wore ken's old, Digimon Kaiser costume, besides the boy were two ogremon guards.

" give me one good reason not to have you all beaten till your bones become liquid!" He talked like ken did when he was the Digimon Kaiser.

" we bring fresh dancers for his Excellency, we know of his need for dancers, especially human ones," Izzy said in a voice tai would never have recognized if he wasn't seeing his friend speak.

The new Digimon Kaiser looked at the girls for a few moments then nodded.

" the short one and the purple haired one will be perfect, send the pale one back."

" Excuse me?!" Mimi said angrily.

" The master is not fond of the pretty, popular girl types, but you will be perfect, the master will like you a lot."

The boy said this to yolei.

"O great," Yolei said to herself."

" Joe, stay outside the palace with mimi, we will find a way to sneak you guys in," Sora whispered to Joe.

The 10 entered the dark palace entrance.

Ken couldn't take his eyes off the boy in front of him, the resemblance was uncanny, the only difference between the two was that this boy had shorter hair. Ken realized that this must be one of the son's gennai was talking about.

He wondered if his son had made the same mistakes he had made when he was younger or was it because of boss geckomon that his son was dressed in his old Digimon Kaiser outfit?

As the group was walking down the hall's Kari noticed a large metallic spider-like creature walking towards them. Kari looked closer to see the spider thing had a small glass jar hanging from it, the contents of the jar froze Kari in place.

" What the hell is that?!"

" Oh, well before even Devimon took over this Palace used to be a monastery for a special group of monks that believed the true way to Enlightenment was to remove your brain from your body so it could Ponder the secrets of the universe but they're harmless I assure you, the worst thing they'll try and do to you is preached you to death."

The spider walker stopped as they neared the entrance the Main room of the palace.

The room was dank, dark and Hot, the smell of unwashed bodies and rotting meat stuck to the air.

Boss Geckomon sat atop a large throne drinking an oversized glass of some alcoholic beverage that the group didn't recognize.

" O great master, I bring to you, fresh dancers." Ken's son said.

Boss geckomon looked creepily at the group.

" These fresh morsels will do just fine."

Boss geckomon said as he took a large gulp of his beverage.

The girls were taken by one of the ogremon guards.

Tai looked sorrowfully as his little sister was taken away, he saw her mouth something to him, as he looked closer he saw her trying to say it's ok.

" welcome Travelers as a gift for bringing me such new and fine dancer's, you may stay here for three days."

The group bowed as boss geckomon turned his attention to something else.

" we should move around the room so people don't suspect us of anything tai whispered to everyone, everyone agreed except tk who just stood still.

" Hey, tk you ok?" Matt asked his little brother.

Tk didn't answer but only pointed to the area right in front of boss geckomon's throne, they all turned to see a girl who looked almost exactly like tk, she even wore the fishing hat he used to where. she and a girl with blue hair and glasses danced for boss geckomon, these were obviously tk and Joe's daughters.

Tai was disgusted to see this, especially seeing the two chains around the girl's necks that were attached to the bosses throne.

" Tai we have to do something!"

" tk we can't..not yet anyway," Matt said.

" Shut up matt, that's my daughter out there, im not just gonna sit around and let her dance for some perverted overgrown lizard!"

Davis soon noticed the music in the room stopped and tapped tk on the shoulder to get his attention.

" Uh, hey Tj, you might want to see this. "

Tk's daughter was pulling on her chains and screaming at boss geckomon.

" Let me go you bastard, release me!"

Tk instantly felt a sense of pride in his daughter at that moment, he was about to run over to help her but stopped as he herd boss geckomon shout.

" As you wish!"

He pressed a button on his throne and a trap door opened and tk's daughter fell down into the pit below them, he quickly ran over to the grill in the floor to see where she was down there.

He saw she was in the center of the room and looked in fear as a large door opened in front of her, a large Dark graymon came out and roared.

The only sounds anyone heard was the girl's screams and a loud crunch!

To be continued.

Please comment


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: kids of Boss geckomon's palace

Kari herd loud shouting coming from the main room, she wanted to look and see but the ogremon only shoved her forward until they reached a large room with several bunks.

" You stay here now...you dance, soon," The ogremon said as it left.

" Don't worry about him, honey he's just a dumb brute like the rest of them."

Kari turned around to see a girl about her age and judging by her accent she was American.

"I'm fine actually but thank you."

The American then turned around and called attention to the other dancers.

" All right lady's, let's get ready, his royal fatass what's us ready in 5 minutes."

The American then turned her attention back to Kari.

" what's your name?"

" Oh, its Hikari but everyone calls me Kari."

The American stuck out her hand.

" Hoshi." The American said.

" that's your name?" Kari asked trying her best not to look surprised.

" yea, when I was born, my folks were missionaries in Japan and they thought it would be cool if they gave me a Japanese name."

Kari happily took Hoshi's hand and shook it, she just wasn't expecting Hoshi to have such a tight grip.

Kari then looks around and didn't see yolei anywhere, she was about to look for her when the doors opened and a red ogremon yelled for them to get ready.

Tk couldn't take his eyes off the grill as he saw the Dark graymon walk around in its pit.

" you murdering Bastard!" Tk shouted at Boss geckomon, Matt tried to hold his brother back but that didn't work as tk was too angry!

" Tk, don't! " tai shouted.

Before tk could even get close to Boss geckomon, two guards stopped him and threw him to the ground, he fell hard on the grill and still looked angrily at boss geckomon through the massive amount of angry tears flowing from his eyes.

" Guards, remove him from my sight."

Two meramon guards picked up tk and dragged him off to the Dungeons leaving tai, izzy, Davis, Cody, sora, Matt and Ken in shock.

" Wha- what just happened?" Davis asked.

" Tk's Daughter is dead," Tai said sorrowfully.

Matt and Cody decided to take a look at the main hall while tai, izzy, Ken, and Davis explored the tunnels and halls while Sora was going to look around the lower levels.

Matt walked to what he assumed was the bar, after what he had just seen what happened to his nice.

"Hey, blond for brains, you gonna order something or just take up space?"

Matt looked up to see a human boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

" I don't think an 11-year-old should be slinging drinks," Matt said to the boy.

" First off, im 12, second are you gonna order something or just take up space?"

Matt shrugged and looked at the options.

" uhh, I guess I'll take Georgia tropic..whatever the hell that is."

" It's basically just Rc cola mixed with lime juice, there's not really any alcohol in it, the master wants all the real alcohol for himself."

The boy passed matt his drink.

" what's your name?" Matt asked.

" Kaito Suzuki."

" how did you end up here Kaito?"

" Well I woke up one morning and the master said I lost a huge amount of money in one of his many casinos spread out around, said the only way I can pay my debt back was by slinging drinks at his home bar, he said it would only be for two weeks except that was four months ago."

" why don't you leave?" Matt asked.

" I try and do that and I'll end up like poor Yami." He pointed to the grill.

" so that was her name." Matt thought to himself.

" Oh great, here comes that stupid band."

Kaito said as he poured another drink for matt."

" who are they?"

" the Teenage night wolves, as if the name wasn't shitty enough, their music is worse."

Matt turned around to a sight that made his hair stand on end.

The singer of the band looked like an exact replica of matt when he was younger

His son began to sing but this was interrupted by constant boos from everyone. As much as matt hated these Digimon for booing his son, he could actually agree, his son was no singer but that still didn't justify what they were saying to his boy.

" Hey, knock it off let him sing!" Matt shouted at the Digimon in the room but none of them did so if anything they became more violent.

"You suck!" Matt was about to beat the snot out of whoever just said that but he stopped when he saw the voice belonged to a kid who looked like Cody.

The kid wore a leather vest with leather pants and no shoes.

Cody noticed the boy who resembles him.

The resemblance was uncanny, the only thing different about the boy was that he was taller and had dark eyes.

The band then stopped playing and left the stage, Matt noticed his son walking closer to the bar.

" Hey, Kaito can you give me something that can make me forget what just happened?"

" I've got a club under the bar that can help you, one whack and we'll see what happens."

" don't listen to him, you were good," Matt said trying to comfort his son.

" thanks for the lie Mr."

" So, what's your name?"

" Matthew isheda."

Matt was about to respond when the boy who looked like Cody came up to the bar.

"You're the stupidest, worst singer the master has ever hired!"

" shut up Iori!" Kaito replied.

"you're all just posers, that's all!"

Iori staggered away and Cody followed after his son.

Below the main room in the many tunnels and entryways, sora was trying her best to navigate through all the tunnels. One thing she actually liked about being down here was that it was cooler down here then it was up there.

She then herd a cracking nearby, she readied herself for whoever was about to come but she then lowered the spear gennai had given her when she saw that it was Taichi.

" oh tai, a little warning please, I could have killed you."

"How was I supposed to know you were there, anyway um sora...there's something I want to say."

" ya?"

For some reason, sora felt her heart begin to beat faster, what was Taichi going to say to her?

" Sor...listen, I know it seems like iv been ignoring you and I hate to admit it but I have been."

Sora then felt disappointed at what her longtime Bff had just told her.

" But, why, ever since we were little kids, you and I have always been honest with each other, no matter what you have always been there for me when I needed you, like when my mom and I used to fight so much, and I was there for you when your parent's divorced and when I need you again you just ignore me like I don't exist!"

Tai could hear the hurt and anger in her voice.

" Just tell me why you have been ignoring me for so long, what could I have possibly done to you for you to act like I don't exist!"

The Guilt finally left Tai's system and he looked at the girl that he was once called his best Friend.

" you know what you did, You really want to know, fine, the reason I ignored you is that you ran off with him!"

Taichi then walked back down the hall he came, leaving sora standing there confused over what Tai had said, she then waited a millisecond before chasing after him, she herd him cross over into another hall but there were three different ways and she wasn't sure which one he went in.

She sighed then leaned against the wall.

" I thought I was done with this triangle crap," Sora said to herself.

But in the past sora had never really taken tai's romantic gesture seriously, she only thought he was just going through a short-lived crush but Maybe she was wrong by not taking it seriously.

Dammit, tai why couldn't you just tell me your true feelings before I started liking matt. She knew she was lying to herself when she had said that, she had never really liked Matt more than a friend, sure he was attractive but he wasn't the boy she had fallen in love with, the only reason she started dating Matt was because she thought her best friend would never have romantic feelings for her or if he ever did they would only be short-lived and it would end badly.

Sora's thoughts were interrupted by a young girl covered in a black cowl and matching robes.

" Hey, wait!" Sora followed the girl down one of the paths and it ultimately led to the Dark graymon pit.

Luckily for her, the graymon was caged in.

Sora noticed the girl from before looking in the cage as the digimon's two handlers fed it large chunks of meat and meat by-product.

" It's such a horrifying sight isn't it?" The girls said.

sora noticed the girl was young, somewhere around 11 or 12.

The girl then turned around and undid her hood and Sora noticed the girl had the same features as she did, the same hairstyle, she even wore a helmet hat as Sora did when she was younger.

The only difference between the two was the girl had brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

" Hello, Mom, im glad you are here. "

To be continued.

Please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 piedmon's trap

Sora stood in silence for a few minutes looking at the younger girl who resembles her.

" Gee mom, you look like you've seen a ghost or something." The girl said as she looked back into the graymon cage.

" I-im sorry, I guess shouldn't be that surprised, after all, Tk and matt have already found there kids so I should not be surprised that I have just found mine."

" well one of three, you also have a son and a baby girl named Mara."

Sora smiled at the thought of meeting her other two children but this thought was interrupted by a loud clanging noise from above.

Sora noticed her Daughters face begin to look worried.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here."

The girl grabbed her Mother by the wrist and the two ran quickly down the tunnels till they reached what to sora looked like a large garage filled with strange looking vehicles, sora had never even seen, there were also some old-timey looking cars sora noticed as well.

" ok, we should be safe here...for now anyway." The girl said.

" why did we have to leave in the first place?" Sora asked.

" because every day at 12:00 the monks who live here, look for some of Boss geckomon's cronies to kidnap and then remove his or her brain from there bodies so they can join them, they always search the tunnels first."

Sora's eyes went wide as she remembered tai was still in the tunnels.

" We have to go back!" Sora shouted as the thought came to her, she got up quickly and grabbed her daughters arm but she would not budge.

" What, why?!"

" Because Taichi is still in there!"

The girl's eyes went wide as she herd the name.

" We can't. When boss Geckomon found out that the monks were taking his henchmen, he put thick steel doors at every entrance, we have to wait an hour before they open...does Taichi have a Digivice on him?"

" Yes, why?"

The girl then took out a bright red D-3 with a large screen.

I can track him as long as he's wearing his Digivice.

Sora looked at the screen to see there were several little dots on the screen.

" Taichi is the orange dot." Sora's Daughter said.

Sora looked on the screen to see tai was now in another part of the palace.

" Where is he now?"

"Judging by these coordinates, he's probably in the kitchens."

Sora sighed in relief as she herd that.

" So, is there any way we can get to him?"

" Unfortunately no, the only other entrance to this garage is closed off because Boss geckomon was worried that someone would steal his vehicles."

The two sat in silence for a few seconds till sora decided to break the silence.

" So, what's your name?"

The girl looked up at her mother and gave her a small smile.

"Atsuko Kamiya."

( The main room)

Boss geckomon watched his dancers with a look of pure delight, especially Kari.

Izzy had to admit Kari did have a sense of elegance as she danced, even if it was for a disgusting slob like Boss geckomon.

Davis noticed Izzy blushing as he watched Kari dance, he wasn't really surprised to see the former Digidestened of knowledge blush over Kari Kamiya, after all when he and Kari used to date, Kari always tried to bring izzy into the conversation.

Davis wished veemon was here to see all of this, the palace may be a dank and hot but for some reason Davis kinda liked it.

His eyes then went to yolei. To Davis's surprise, she looked beautiful in her dancer clothes, sure she may be tall and clumsy and she wears those big glasses and she's a bit of a big mouth and was a tad selfish, she still looked beautiful on the dance floor... Maybe she wouldn't be such a bad person to hook up with but then again, who was he fooling, she would never be interested in a guy like him, he wasn't smart like she was, sure he was handsome but Davis knew she only had eyes for ken or I guess the American, Michael.

As yolei continued to dance, she looked over her shoulder to see David was looking at her. She blushed then thought to herself.

" Is Davis looking at me, I hope so. I mean, why should I care, Davis is just some gogglehead idiot...but he is Brave, kind and caring.

" Plus he's hot." a voice in her head said, this thought made her blush, luckily the song ended then so nobody noticed.

" Again, Again!" Boss geckomon shouted.

Kari and yolei sighed as they began the dance again.

Izzy sighed as they began again.

Kari shouldn't have to go through this again.

As Izzy thought this, a boy that was standing on the other side of the room caught his eye.

The boy had light brown hair and dark eyes, he wore an assortment of weapons, he had a shotgun hanging off his back, a short sword connected onto his belt, several cartridges ammunition and a tooth necklace hanging from his neck.

For some reason, izzy seemed drawn to this person, Maybe he was one of the future children.

Izzy walked up to him but the boy walked down an empty hallway.

Izzy slowly followed but when he crossed over into the hallway a pair of hands grabbed him and shoved him against the wall!

" Yes, he's perfect, a good find brother."

The room began to fade away as a wet rag covered his mouth.

Three figures dressed in dark blue robes picked up izzy's body and took him to the lower levels of the palace, this was witnessed by the boy with the bone necklace.

( The kitchens)

Tai angrily walked through the kitchens trying to find his way back to the main room.

Stupid sora, after all these years she honestly had no idea he liked her, I mean c'mon sora, your one of the smartest people I know and you..."

His angry thoughts were interrupted when he collided with another person and fell over.

Tai got up and noticed there was a young boy on the floor, also trying to get up.

" Ah man, im sorry."

" it's ok."

The boy looked about 9 years old with bright orange hair and Brown eyes, tai was a bit surprised when he noticed the boy looked like a young boy version of sora.

"Here, let me help you up."

" Uhh, hey what's your name?" Tai asked.

" Haruhiko Kamiya."

Tai's eyes went wide until he fell over backwards.

Haruhiko ran over and helped his young dad up.

" Are you ok pop?"

" yea, sorry, I guess im just not used to meeting my own future son."

'"It's ok, I guess, I wouldn't be 100% either if I met my future kid."

A thought then occurred to Tai.

" wait..you know who I am?"

" I think I would I know who my own dad is," Haruhiko said.

" But gennai told us you were brainwashed?" Tai asked.

Haruhiko looked confused at his father.

" Gennai's been dead for months, dad."

" yea but he saved himself by downloading a small part of himself into the digital world itself... I think."

" That never happened."

" Yeah, it did, we talked to us at the castle."

" Ok, now I know this is wrong,

If gennai was still alive, we would know it, that's basically our base in the digital world. "

The father and son then herd clapping and looked over to see piedmon standing behind them.

" Well isn't this sweet, father and son both realizing that there caught in a trap.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The great escape part 1

Tai and his son Haruhiko stood in shock for a single moment before piedmon attacked the father and son.

"Ending Snipe!"

Tai and Haruhiko were immediately struck by piedmon's lighting attack!

" Aaaaahhhhhh!" The father and the son cried out in pain!

Tai and haruhiko then fell to the ground, both unconscious from pain, their bodies still twitching from the electricity.

" You're lucky there's still some use for you, Digidestened of courage."

He then grabbed both of them and flung them onto his shoulders and left the kitchens.

( Lower levels of the palace)

Izzy woke up, he noticed he was in a dimly lit room, he tried to get up and realize his hands and legs were tied to a table.

" Ah, im so glad you're awake."

Izzy turned his head to see a tall figure dressed in a white robe.

" where am I?" Izzy asked trying to stay calm.

" you're in the lower levels of boss geckomon's palace, you are in the presence of the monks that once lived in this Palace before the Devil and the bloated one made it it's home."

" the devil?" Izzy thought to himself, who were they talking about?

" we've noticed you, Koshiro Izumi, you are the most intelligent of your group and I and my fellow monks have agreed that you should join our order."

Izzy then remembered the other monks he had seen around the palace they were all just brains within spider-like robots!

" no thank you, I'd actually like to keep my brain in my head."

" do not worry my son, the surgery is painful but I assure you, you will not regret it in the end. Now we must prep for surgery, we will allow you this time to enjoy your human body for at least one hour.

Izzy looked over to a small table which held rusted surgical equipment, he realized he might not even survive the surgery.

( The dungeons)

Tk wiped a small tear away from his already irritated eyes. He had barely known his daughter, all he had known was what gennai told him and now she was probably being digested by the Dark graymon by now.

He then herd a door at the end of the hall open and looked through the bars to see four people enter the hall.

Three of them looked almost identical with the only difference between the three being that one of them was a girl.

They all had blue hair, glasses and had pale skin so TK put together that they were obviously Joe's children but seeing the fourth person made his eyes go wide open.

It was his daughter.

"We can't keep taking risks like this, boss geckomon is starting to get suspicious besides we weren't prepared for piedmon to show up!"

Tk stood in fear, piedmon was here, this was the worst possible time, gennai had told them to keep their Digimon at the castle of fear so they would not draw attention, TK thought it was a bad idea and so did everyone else but gennai said this would be easy and he didn't mention anything about the reincarnated Dark Masters showing up! Joes daughter said

Tk then herd his daughter speak up.

"And since our parents are here that just complicates things even more, how are we going to get them out of here?"

One of joes son's then joined the conversation.

" so we just do what we always do, pull out our Digivices and kick a**!"

The boy was then smacked in the back of the head.

" watch your mouth, Wilhelm! "

"Normally I would agree with you brother but the one problem is most of our Digimon can only Digivolve to champion level, the only ones who can Digivolve past that is Atsuko's Biyomon and Michael's Patamon and with Mike gone, we only have Atsuko's Garudamon." The other boy said.

" Hey, over here!"tk called out.

The four noticed and ran over.

" Daddy?"

Tk's daughter ran over to his cell, tk was so happy to see her that he tried to hug her through the bars.

" I...i thought the Dark graymon ate you?"

" usually it would but Jacob and Wilhelm have been overfeeding it so it wouldn't be as hungry, all I had to do was quickly dive under the graymon while it chewed on an old bone."

" So that was the crunch we all herd...can you guys get me out of here?"

The other boy nodded and whistled, out of a cell across from tk, a Syakomon came and jumped into the other boy's hands.

" Syakomon, if you don't mind."

" Water burst!"

The lock to the cell melted away as the hot water sprayed all over it.

Tk pushed the door open and hugged his daughter, she hugged him back.

" So...what are we gonna do?" Tk asked.

" we will call a meeting with the others, we can't stay here anymore, " Jacob said.

" why did you guys come here anyway?" Tk asked.

The four looked at each other for a moment then looked back at tk.

" We were looking the universal crest of greed, one of our spies said The crest could be among one of the many treasures in Boss geckomon's vault, we have been trying to get to it but Boss geckomon keeps guards around it 24\7." Plus piedmon's here and as you most likely herd, our Digimon can only Digivolve to champion level so we would not be able to put up much of a fight. Joes daughter said.

" well since everyone still thinks im in the Dungeons, I could slip into Boss geckomon's court and send the message to the others."

" That's sweet but unnecessary dad, we can send a message to the others on our Digivices."

" There is one thing you can do," Wilhelm said as he whispered in tk's ear.

( Boss Geckomon's main room)

Cody was walking through the halls when he saw his son thrown out of one of the gambling rooms!

His son got up and yelled at the Digimon who threw him out.

" Fine, call your lawyer!" He then took a big gulp of some black drink.

Cody guessed, by the way, he was slurring his words that he was drunk.

Cody ran over and took the bottle from his son.

" What the heck do you think you're doing, it's obvious your not old enough to Drink!"

" What are you, my dad?" The boy said without realizing who Cody actually was.

" As a matter of fact, I am."

The boy's eyes went wide and he looked back in the room he was just thrown out of and sighed in relief and motioned for Cody to follow him into a closet.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

" Watch your mouth young man, also im here to save you!"

" what do you mean save, I don't need saving Dad!"

"How do you know who I am, gennai said you were Brainwashed?"

" Brainwashed, im not brainwashed, im trying to find the Universal crest of greed."

Cody stood still for a moment, he hadn't ever herd of a Universal crest, let alone one for greed.

" Well...that still doesn't excuse underage drinking."

" That was only an act, this is just cola in a washed out wine bottle."

"Oh...sorry."

He handed the bottle back to his son.

" who told you I was brainwashed? "

" gennai told us."

" Dad, I hate to tell you this but Gennai's been dead for months now."

" Yea but he saved himself by downloading a small part of himself into the digital world itself."

" No, we would know if that happened, whoever told you guys this isn't gennai..how did you guys get here anyway?"

Cody was about to answer when he heard a loud vibration coming from his son's triangle shaped digivice, his son took it out and looked at the message on the screen.

" It's a message from the others."

" well, what does it say?"

" it says there's going to be a meeting tonight, we're gonna try and think of the best way to leave and to get you guys out of here without boss Geckomon and Piedmon finding out."

" when are you even gonna be able to do this, there are guards all over this place."

" we'll do it around 3:30, out here in the desert that's the hottest time of day, Boss geckomon and all his cronies take a siesta for about 2 hours it's the best way to escape the Heat out here.

Now I suggest you get lost because you can't be seen with me, we will meet in the feast hall at that time."

Cody's son tried to walk away but Cody stopped him.

" Wait before you go can I ask you a question?"

Cody's son nodded.

" Who's your mom?"

Cody's son smiled.

" Noriko Kawada."

( The lower levels)

In the time izzy had been left alone, he had come up with 350 different ways to escape but only 16 of them seemed realistic, he had begun to try and undo his bonds when the monks returned.

" Are you ready to experience true enlightenment?" The head monk said.

" Not this way!" Izzy shouted.

" Let us begin brothers."

Izzy, then herd a drill starting up but that sound was Drowned out by the sound of a loud gunshot going off in the room's entrance.

One of the monks ran towards the entrance to stop the intruder but another gunshot went off and that was followed by a loud splat!

The rest of the monks and brain jar spiders ran off.

Izzy, then herd footsteps coming closer to him, he turned his head to see it was the boy with all the weapons and the tooth necklace.

" Dad, are you ok?" The boy asked.

Izzy looked directly at the boy for a moment while he was being freed.

" what did you just call me?"

" I called you dad, it's the usual response a son gives his father."

Izzy looked closely at the boy, if this boy was his son, they didn't really look much alike.

" wait how do you know im your dad?"

" You and mom raised me, my twin and my little sister since we were born, I think I know your face."

Izzy then looked down at the corps in front of him.

" why hasn't he been deleted?"

" because these things aren't technically Digimon, Back before you became a Digidestened, the Dark Masters were into a lot of weird stuff one of those things was creating these creatures to be there unstoppable henchmen, unfortunately, the opposite happened when they were first created they were too weak to actually do any fighting and instead of reincarnating like regular Digimon, they stay dead. So when the Dark Masters realized all their work has been for nothing they just let them all loose here in the middle of the desert and the monks started their little Cult.

Izzy was immediately fascinated by this and tried to examine the dead monk when he was pulled back up by his young son.

" Dad, I know you probably want to study it right now but we don't have time, everyone else in the Palace is already getting suspicious about you guys, we have to meet everyone in the feast hall."

" Hold on, you said you have a twin and a little sister, where are they?"

" don't worry they're not here, my little sister is still in the human world and mike...well he's somewhere in the digital world.

Izzy remembered that gennai had said something about one of his sons and he did remember the name, Michael being said, whatever the monks drugged him with must have been pretty strong because he could barely remember the past few days.

( The upper levels of the palace)

Davis had been trying to find his Daughter for hours, Gennai had told him he had one Daughter, a girl named Andrea.

He had been looking around the entire Palace the past few days he had found no one that looked anything like him.

He rested against a pillar when he noticed ken walking over.

He figured Ken was probably looking for his son too.

" Hey Kenny, you found your kid yet?"

Ken shook his head no.

" Davis, can I tell you something, it's important so don't tell anyone else."

" sure thing buddy I won't tell anybody."

" Davis, I'm starting to worry that my son is becoming like me, you know when I was the emperor."

" C'mon ken, there is no way, your kid would become like you were, I know you, the real you and there is no way that ken would ever let his son become another Digimon emperor, it's got to be part of some disguise or something that's all."

The two then herd a loud clanging and saw ken's son walking up the stairs.

Davis noticed ken instinctively following his son, Davis joined him as the two ran up the stairs and followed ken's son.

The two followed until ken stopped Davis as they overheard Ken's son talking to someone, Davis looked over Ken's shoulder to see a girl who looked almost exactly like yolei except for one thing that made her look different from her mother, she had long maroon hair, the same color as Davis's hair.

" I don't know how long we can keep this up or how long I have to watch my own mom dance for that fat frog!" Andrea said.

" actually geckos are reptiles, not amphibians."

Ken's son said as he took off his Digimon emperor goggles and a terriermon jumped onto his head.

" I wish you would get rid of this outfit completely, especially the hair, I like it the way it used to be, coconut head. The terriermon said.

"Hush, you." Ken's son said as he picked the big-eared Digimon off his head.

" I'm the only one who really is suffering you know, I have to sit around and act like his pet, it's humiliating plus im worried im gonna get squashed! "

Ken's son and Davis's daughter both got messages on their digivices.

" Well, buddy looks like you don't have to worry anymore, but we have to find our parents before we meet up with the others.

" I don't think you're going to have to look far."

Terriermon pointed at the entrance were ken and Davis were hiding.

" Daddy?" Andrea asked.

"Uh ya, sorry," Davis said as he and ken came out of the darkness.

" were you spying on us?" Ken's son asked.

" Well, not really, we just wanted to find you," Ken said.

" And thank you for doing that." The five then herd piedmon's voice as he and several of boss geckomon's guards stood at the entrance.

" I'm glad we now have all of you together."

" what are you talking about?!" Andrea said!

Piedmon took out a tablet and showed a live feed of everyone else captured and tied up.

" you didn't honestly think I didn't know your parents were here did you?"

Teriermon jumped off ken's son's hair and was about to attack when piedmon struck him with his Ending Snipe!

" Guards, bring the children to the to the main hall, im sure his Excellency would like to know what you all have been doing in his Palace."

The guard's grabbed the four while ken's son picked up his terriermon.

The four were led down to the main room to see everyone else and their children were all tied up and stood before boss geckomon's throne.

" Thank you for bringing these thieves to my attention, piedmon."

Piedmon bowed.

" I Live to serve, o great one."

Boss Geckomon looked down angrily at the Digidestened and their children.

" you all will now learn what happens to thieves in my Palace!"

" Please wait, o great one, I do notice that not everyone is here, the DigiDestined of hope is missing."

" Bring him here!"

One of the guards was about to when they all herd an Otamamon running quickly down the stairs.

" great one, im sorry to disturb you but an intruder has entered the palace and has killed several of the guards!"

The Otamamon then herd footsteps coming from behind him and quickly ran out of the way.

The intruder then entered the room, a Gatomon with an x shaped scar over her right eye sat on his shoulder.

" How dare you enter my domain, you pile of Tapirmon fodder!"

The intruder smiled and removed his hood, the boy looked almost exactly

like izzy when he was 11 but he was slightly taller and had short red hair.

" I Dare plenty o fat one and I intend to leave with my family!

The boy then took out a yellow D-3, he pressed a red button in the middle and the D-3 turned into a yellow blade of light.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the great escape part 2

Tai and the others looked in amazement at the yellow blade of light.

" Hahahahaha, you think I am scared of you boy?"

" Maybe not of me but I can show you what you should be afraid of."

Everyone in the great hall looked in horror as the boy's crest shot out a beam of yellow light, the light transformed itself into a gigantic yellow Devimon!

Boss geckomon looked in fear as the Devimon looked down at him.

" Well, look what has become of you, a rat in the desert."

Boss geckomon couldn't look away as devimon spoke down to him.

" Master, iv tried to be so much like you, I am so honored to be in your presence again."

The only response anyone herd was Devimon's vile laugh.

" Such pointless lies from such a gluttonous weakling, you are nothing like me, you are merely a pretender who has tried to take power without fully knowing what true power is!"

Devimon extended his long arms and cut into boss geckomon's chest and pulled out his large unhealthy hart!

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Boss geckomon cried out as his henchmen and guards watched the yellow devimon return to the crest and Boss geckomon realized that what had just happened was all in his head.

" see o fat one, your fear for a dead Digimon is your greatest weakness, if you continue to hold my family and friends hostage I promise I will make sure you stay in a continuous state of fear. Picture it, an endless nightmare like the one you have just experienced and I promise, you will not wake up from this one."

" Do not listen to him, I will make sure you will never fall victim to this boys trickery!" Piedmon said worriedly.

The boy then smiled.

" I would rethink, your decisions Boss geckomon, after all the Dark Masters are not as powerful as they once were that is why they're trying to make an alliance with you now, because they are so weak they need to get any little amount of power they can get whether it is actual ability or with the help of your criminal Empire." Boss geckomon looked at piedmon with a look of anger.

" It does not matter o great one, my fellow dark masters and I can still be a great asset to you and your criminal Empire."

" he's lying to you when Aruamon brought him and the other dark master's back to life he made them weaker on purpose so he could control them do you really want an alliance with such weak Digimon?"

" My lord, I only..."

Piedmon was silenced by boss geckomon raising his hand in silence.

" you have lied to me clown, I now see I was right about you when you first entered my domain, the only true powers you have are lies and deceit, guards take him away!"

Two guards tried to take piedmon away but he easily threw them off and attacked boss geckomon!

" Ending snipe!"

The bloated body of boss geckomon could not take much of this attack and by the time it had ended, his body was too badly damaged and boss geckomon died from electrocution.

The boy and his Gatomon used this opportunity to free everyone else from there chains.

" c'mon, we have to get out of here!"

" Hold on Mike, we can't just leave yet, all our Digimon are still in the dungeons," Wilhelm said.

" All right, let's go."

Tai grabbed Michael by the shoulder.

" Hold on, Joe and mimi are still outside, what are we gonna do about them?!"

" Don't worry, we already made a plan for that, tk is with them now."

As the group was leaving for the dungeons all the other criminals were trying to steal what they could from the palace, piedmon cut off one of Boss geckomon's hands before his body was deleted, piedmon headed for Boss geckomon's treasure Vault when he already saw several of dead boss's cronies were trying to break the safe open, they immediately noticed him and ran off.

Piedmon put the severed hand over one of the scanners in the vault and it immediately opened to reveal countless amounts of gold and various treasures and trinkets.

The one item that stood out was a dark green Crest with a triangle at the center of it.

Piedmon quickly grabbed the crest and looked at it lustfully.

" Finally."

( The dungeons)

Tai, Matt, Davis, and ken began freeing all the Digimon from there cells.

"Atsuko!"

A biyomon flew out of its cage and lovingly hugged her tamer.

" o biyo, I missed you so much."

Sora watched this and smiled as she saw her own daughter had the same loving relationship she had with her biyomon.

" Hey, Sis!"

Atsuko looked over to see Her little brother running over to her with his Elecmon.

Atsuko hugged her little brother.

" Haruhiko, are you ok?"

" Yea, im fine, I found dad."

Haruhiko pointed over to tai and Atsuko looked nervously at her father.

" uh, hi papa."

Tai looked surprised as Atsuko looked back at him, tai then walked over to Sora.

" Uhh...sora did that girl who looks like you, just call me papa?"

Sora nodded and noticed how alike she and haruhiko looked.

" oh uh sor, this is my son, haruhiko.

" I'm your son to mom," Haruhiko said to sora before she hugged both Atsuko and haruhiko.

" It's very nice to meet you," Sora said with a loving smile on her face."

Sora then gestured for tai to join the hug in which he did within a second.

"I really hate to interrupt this sweet moment but we have to get out of here."

Ken's son said as the last of the prisoners were released.

" where are we even gonna go?!" Matt asked.

" We'll go to the castle, it's the safest place to hide out till we can get you guys back to your original timeline."

Izzy's red-haired son said as he turned his D-3 back into his sword of light.

" Hey, when this is over, could you show me how to do that?" Davis asked.

The Sword cut through the thick wall and made an entrance for them.

"c'mon!"

As everyone was leaving the palace, the group herd two familiar voices calling out to them.

"Hey, over here!" Mimi's voice called out from a strange boat-like a vehicle that hovered over the sand.

" What is that thing?" Kari asked.

" It's what was left of Devimon's Sail Barge, we've been rebuilding it for a while, now mom if you please."

Kari looked surprised for a moment as izzy's red-haired son said this while pointing to the lowered ladder.

" What did you Just call me?"

" Mom, I would really like to have this conversation with you later, we need to go now!"

Everyone quickly got onto the sail barge as it quickly sped away from Boss geckomon's palace.

Piedmon watched as they sped away smiled.

" Don't think you won just yet Digidestend, for I still have an ace up my sleeve."

The crest of greed glowed brightly in his hands.

( Castle of fear)

Kari was the first to get off the sail barge. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at the castle, it seemed like such a dark place, she had no idea why her children would make this place there home in the digital world.

"Mom, are you ok?"

Kari looked around at the boy izzy had introduced as Hatsaharu was the one who asked the question.

Ya, im fine haru thank you." Kari said.

" I have so many questions to ask both of you," Izzy said as he and Michael joined The Conversation.

Everyone else was beginning to have conversations with there future children

" Hey, mimi, meet my son Matthew."

" Gees mom, I forgot you used to wear your hair so long."

Matt's face changed from one of pride to one of shock.

" Wait, did you just call mimi mom?"

" Of course I did, I thought you knew, I have her eyes."

Now Mimi's face changed to one of love and pride.

" Really, oh look at my big handsome boy!

Mimi lovingly hugged her future son.

" So, wait, mimi and I are gonna end up together, what about me and sora?"

" Oh c'mon dad, it's obvious you and Mrs. Kamiy don't get together if anything im proof of that," Matthew said.

Everyone entered the castle except tai and sora.

"So...those kids...they really seem like good kids."

Sora looked a bit confused.

" what?" Sora asked.

" sorry it's just, this whole day has just been kind of, well you know, confusing."

" Yea, it is a pretty hard thing to take in at once, especially since it involves you having children with your childhood best friend."

The two looked each other for a brief moment, the two then felt each of there heads coming closer and closer until the two friends gave each other a loving, romantic kiss, unfortunately, the kiss was interrupted by both parents hearing their son call out to them.

" Hey mom, dad come on what's taking you guys so long!"

" uh, I guess we better go," Sora said blushing

" Ya," Tai replied, he was also blushing.

Hours had passed by and izzy and his son Michael, the boy that had saved them all were working hard to find a way to bring the Digidestend back to the there timeline but unfortunately, this was proving difficult.

Kari had so many questions to ask her son's but she was also coming to terms with the fact that izzy was the father of her children.

" Did he really like her that way but she realized that was probably a stupid question since they obviously had children together but this thought was interrupted by the large hologram of gennai appearing in the middle of the room.

" greetings Digidestend I see your mission went well."

" you lied to us, none of our kids were brainwashed!" Matt yelled.

" who are you anyway, gennai's been dead for months!"

The gennai hologram then gave a toothy smile and his appearance began to change into a female form.

" Well done Humans, I must thank you for helping me."

" why the heck would we help you?" Jacob asked.

" you already did, thanks to you I now have the Universal crest of greed, if your parents hadn't come to supposedly rescue you then piedmon would not have gotten to it before you had and you would be one step closer to the crest of infinity so I must say thank you young and old Digidestined, you have truly helped me today...oh one last thing, the portal to the original timeline your parents came from was a one-way portal so I suggest you all learn to get used to having two sets of parents around.

The end.

Thank you to everyone who read this your views have given me a lot of support, I will soon begin writing the second part to this story, anyway, thank you for reading and God bless.


End file.
